1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the MMI (Man-machine interface) interaction, and in particular, to methods for generating and manipulating the grouped photos and apparatuses using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, photos that are shot are stored in a storage device in sequence according to the time the photo was taken or serial numbers which generate by camera automatically. However, this can make it difficult for users to search for a desired photo. Specifically, with the aforementioned photo organization, users need to search for photos by referring to the images icons along their shooting time from the beginning. It consumes excessive time to conduct a search due to the stored photos are in the thousands or even more. Thus, it is desirable to have methods for generating and manipulating grouped photos and apparatuses using the same to reduce search time, thereby improving the user satisfaction.